Neverland
by Scarletta42
Summary: Peter Pan starts a new adventure, with romance and heroism.
1. Chapter 1

**Neverland!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Peter Pan characters, places, etc…

This is my first time doing this so go easy.

Prologue: This is like a continuation of the movie.

Late at night, that was a good time to go outside and think. As always Peter wandered around carelessly, thinking about the past few days. His first love Wendy, was back home sleeping with her new brothers(the lost boys).

Peter was left alone. He had been abandoned without a second thought by the lost boys. Peter's heart ached for Wendy, he loved her, and in a way he always would. But Wendy had decided that she'd rather grow up then stay with him.

Trying to cheer him up, Tinker Bell was whispering encouraging words into his ear, such as, _I never left you, I' m still here, You can count_ _on me_, and it went on and on.

Going back to his hide out , which wasn't such a hide out anymore, he found a small note nailed to his door.

'_Meet me in the middle of the forest around 8 o'clock tomorrow.'_

_Tiger Lily_

Puzzled, Peter went to bed, and shivered under his blankets in the darkness. Thinking, I don't need the lost boys and Wendy to be happy, and he held this thought until he finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Peter got up and made his way to the middle of the forest, seeing a group of people up ahead, he hide behind a couple of bushes.

What met his eyes, really caught him by surprise.

He saw a girl and boy about his age, tied up around a tree trunk, and the Indians were starting to build a fire all around them. Tiger Lily sat in a corner, looking very angry and glum.

Sneaking up behind her, he whispered, "Psst! Tiger Lily! What do you want me to do now?"

Smiling now, Tiger Lily whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "Get those kids out of here, my tribe wouldn't listen to me, and by the way hurry!"

Finally, something fun and challenging to do for once, Peter thought.

Jumping into the air, and hovering over the trees. Peter thought of a plan.

Smiling, he dove down and yelled, Surprise!

Tiger Lily's' tribe, the Woodnotes, jumped and scattered running around desperately trying to figure out what they're running from.

Laughing, Peter cut the ropes, which tied the boy and girl to the tree, and grabbed their hands.

Jumping into the air, with the boy and girl flailing behind him,Peter still laughing. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

After awhile, Peter landed in front of his not-so-secret-hide-out. Smiling he turned to the boy and girl and said,

"Welcome to Neverland! I'm Peter Pan, I dare say you've had quite the welcome."

"Thanks, I think." Said the girl with a puzzled look on her face. "I'm Mandy, and this is my brother Jesse."

"Hey!" Jesse said shyly.

"Now I have some questions. How did you get here?" Peter said with an air of authority.

"We were getting ready for bed last night, and my mom told Jesse and I that it's time to grow up. Jesse started to cry, and then we were in the middle of a forest." Mandy said rather quickly.

"Oh my! That's quite the story." Peter smiled.

"D-D-Don't you believe us! Jesse said looking as if he were about to cry.

"Of course I do. Anything is possible here, it's what I've learned in these past 14 years." Replied Peter.

Then there was a sound of something crashing through the bushes. Quickly, Peter ushered Mandy and Jesse into the hide out.

Mandy and Jesse looked around, startled!

Hurriedly, Peter grabbed some blankets, his sword, dagger and his bow and arrows. Handing the bow to Mandy, and the dagger to Jesse, they made their way out the hidden door out back.

Mandy and Jesse found themselves running in the middle of a fairy forest, little fairies were buzzing around their heads distracting them from running in the right direction.

Peter up ahead was unaware of this problem, since nowadays he spent most of his days hanging around them.

Finally, slowing down, he turned around, and found himself alone in the forest.

"Mandy! Jesse!" He called, but all was silent.

Meanwhile, Mandy and Jesse had gotten separated.

Mandy running east, found herself in a small bay, that connected with the ocean. Looking around she saw hairy headsbobbing up and down in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuation of Neverland!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Peter Pan characters, place, etc…

Prologue: this is my continuation of my first story. Enjoy!

Curious, she started wading in the water towards the mysterious creatures. Farther she waded, and she was so captivated, she didn't realize she was getting into deep water. Then she heard a call, released finally, from the spell she was under, and turned around and was sucked under by the under currents.

Jesse had gone Northeast, and ended up at the far end of the bay, seeing a figure wading into the water, he called out to the person, the person turned around. It was Mandy!

"Mandy, what are you doing?" He called almost laughing. Then she disappeared.

_What happened, did she get sucked under, did something grab her what? Jesse thought. _

Running down the sandy beach towards where he had last saw her, something jumped up, and tackled him to the ground.

"Finally, I found you!" Said Peter, quite out of breath.

"Save Mandy! Save Mandy! She- gone-under-not-there-more." Jesse said stumbling over his words.

"K, hold on. What? Breathe, speak slower. I can't understand you." Peter said exasperated.

"Mandy started wading into the water, I think she saw something, I was far down the beach, then she disappeared, then I started running." Jesse said all in one breath.

A look of fright came over Peter.

"Go back to the fairy forest, they'll keep you safe for the time being. I've got to go save Mandy." Peter said hurriedly. "Tink, take Jesse there now, please!"

With that, Jesse and Tink disappeared through the trees.

Jumping into the air, Peter scanned the ocean, looking for any sign of Mandy.

Meanwhile, Mandy was having problems breathing, at first she had thought it was under currents, but now she saw that she was being tugged by an extremely ugly creature. Struggling, to get free was hopeless, the creature had a strong grip on her legs.

Turning to see their destination, she saw a large underwater castle looming close towards them. Praying that Peter would save her, she realized that she could now breathe.

Relaxing slightly, the creature loosened his grip, that's when Mandy pulled free, franticly swimming towards the surface, when a big net snagged her, and pulled her down once again.

Discouraged, Mandy stopped struggling reluctantly, and let them pull her down. When she arrived at the castle, to guards of questionable looks pushed through sea weed curtains.

Mandy found herself on a balcony, overlooking a great arena. A rather vicious looking shark swam in circles around a large pot in the middle of the arena.

Mandy knew her fate, and she had never done anything to harm these creatures. Now closer to the creatures, Mandy found them to look almost like humans. Very ugly humans, but human looking none the less. They had green eyes, and hair that looked like sea weed. But in a variety of colors.

In a way the were mermaids, but not mermaids. They had something, evil and vicious about them.

Then a loud voice rumbled through the arena.

"We have captured prey for your entertainment, please feel free to cheer for whoever you think shall win." Announced the anonymous voice said.

With that a gurgling sound erupted from the crowd. Looking around her, Mandy found that she was not alone, there were many creatures standing around her waiting for their execution.

It looked as if she was going to be third.

The first went, he put up a good fight, but in the end the shark ate him.

The second went, he was gone even faster then the first.

Now it was her turn, the guards started leading her down towards the shark. All the while she was praying. Then a voice came over the crowd.

"You have insulted me, you have disgraced us, your Gods. You dedicated your life to other peoples pain. Release the girl, and go repent or you shall be eaten by the shark God."

Disturbed, the crowd started moving towards the exit. The guards released her and she started running back up the stairs.

Then her hand was grabbed, and she was pulled into a chamber.

There stood Peter with a big gin on his face.

"It was you wasn't it, Peter?" Mandy said now smiling.

"Yeah! It was." Now he was trying really hard not to laugh.

Mandy drew close to him, and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks, I own you one!"


End file.
